The Weeping Willow, Ozzie Osbourne, & Viva Forever
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: Oz comes back with his band, The Afterglows--whose band peeps are...erm...different.
1. The AftlerGlows

Author's Notes: Willow and & Oz fic. Not that I don't like Tara, but after seeing the old eppies of BtVS, I began to prefer Oz and Willow. NO, I am not homophobic!!! …don't say that, two of my closest friends are gay.

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of BtVS—except for my own OC's.

R/R!!!!!!!!!

The Weeping Willow, Ozzie Osbourne, and Viva Forever

Chapter One: Afterglow

"C'mon Willow! A night out at The Bronze will do you some good!" Buffy called out to her friend, trying to persuade Willow to get out.

It was Friday night and Willow hadn't gone out of the Summers' house for weeks. 

The reason behind Willow's actions was her recent heartbreak. 

Tara had left her.

Roughly, about a month ago, Tara had said that Willow's powers were a barrier between their relationship—it was dark energy constantly growing, no matter what Willow did. She also admitted it made her nervous, so she had run off. Where, she wouldn't say. When, Tara hadn't said, either.

"I just…need some space…" Willow recalled Tara saying.

And the whole reality of it hurt Willow so intensely…it even hurt to breathe.

_First Oz, now Tara. Willow thought solemnly, everyday since._

It seemed as though Willow was cursed—she would never be able to grasp a love that will last for all her years…and beyond. 

Xander didn't count because he was still here and was still one of Willow's best friends. 

Buffy understood what Willow felt at the moment, for she too, experienced similar emotions. But Buffy also knew you couldn't wallow in your self-pity for the rest of your life. You had to move on, one way or another. Willow had already received all the "alone time" she needed, in Buffy's view, and now was the time when Willow had to get out. 

                  After much liberation, Willow finally decided to go—but still quite reluctantly.

The whole Scooby Gang was going: Anya, Xander (who both reconciled, but decided not to get hitched just yet), Dawn, Buffy, and Spike, was going too.

Arriving there, Dawn had sight of her friends from her school and her boyfriend, Damien.

"Oh, look, the Dingoes agree playing…looks like they've got a new guitarist—again. This is what? The ninth one they've gotten?" Anya had pointed out.

Since Oz had left, everybody knew how badly the Dingoes were turning out. The group had to tried to find a number of replacements for Oz, and unfortunately, so far, they had not succeeded.

                  After Buffy and the others had gotten their drinks and food, they settled to nearby couches. Within ten minutes of sitting there talking, three strangers came by.

"Hey…'mind if we sit here?"  Inquired an attractive girl with light, light brown hair. 

 She had a guy by her side, evidently her boyfriend for their hands were entwined, who held a digital camera in his hands, and another girl with purple streaks in her ebony hair. They all looked about 22-ish.

Buffy and the others were skeptical: What if they were baddies tryna buddy up with them? But Anya didn't seem to be thinking that, for the next thing out of her mouth was, "No, not at all--go 'head, sit."

                  After they had sat down and gotten comfortable, Xander questioned cautiously, "And who might you strangers be?"

The girl, who had asked to sit down before, smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm Brooke Hummings…my friend with the purple streaks is Viva Cortez…" Viva told them, "And this is Zenny…my boyfriend." She continued. "So if any of you find him attractive, back off 'cause he's mine!" Viva warned them lightly. 

This time, Viva spoke, "Ok, we told you ours, so what might your names be?" 

Buffy was once again, hesitated as did Willow, Xander, and Spike, but unfortunately, Anya had already told the trio what their names were. 

"You know, your names sound really familiar…" remarked Zenny, after the mini introductions. 

"Yeah, yours too…" Xander told her.

The others looked at the two curiously for a moment, as the two pondered at the small ordeal. But the whole "I think I know you" situation was quickly dismissed when both shrugged and muttered, "Then again, maybe not." 

                  "So where're you from?" Xander asked, more out of caution than anything else.

"We travel around…but we three originally came from New York…" answered Viva.

"Oh, really…The Big Apple, huh? Which part? Staten Island, Brooklyn…?" Spike remarked. He was bored, so why not join the convo? He asked himself.

"British accent…very sexy." Was what Viva said, looking at Spike.

"We're from the Bronx." Brooke answered, ignoring her flirtatious friend.

                  "The band's good…although, the lead guitarist really has to go." Stated Viva, looking towards the stage.

The rest agreed, fully.

"And the lead singer is ca-yute…" Viva added, gazing at Devon.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please…like you don't have enough guys to flirt with."

"I don't." Viva retorted casually. Brooke's response to that was a sigh.

"We're in a band too, ya know…" Viva told Buffy and Co. 

"Really? What's it called?" asked an interested Anya. She'd always liked meeting new people. 

"We're called Afterglow…" Zenny told them. "The name was their idea." He continued, jerking his head towards Brooke and Viva. "They started the band, they chose the name. No exceptions."

"I like it." Piped up Willow.

This shocked Xander, Anya, Spike, and especially Buffy. Willow hadn't said anything all night, and they weren't really expecting too much from her, especially since strangers were present.

But Buffy encouraged Willow's comment, nevertheless. "Yeah…it's cool. Who's in the band?"

"Well, obviously, Brooke, Zenny, and I…We all pretty much do our shares of writing the music and stuff, but Brooke is the back-up singer and plays the piano. I'm the lead singer. Zenny's the drummer, Ozzie is our lead guitarist and our friend, Charlie, plays the bass." Viva explained, showing them a very good-looking guy with about 4 girls surrounding him. "The dude over there is Charlie…he's quite the male prostitute…" Viva also told them.

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten AIDS, yet." Added Brooke.

 "Who's Ozzie?" inquired Willow. She was surprised to find she was actually asking that. _Why am I so interested? I'm so supposed to feel down at the dumps, not all talkative and stuff. _

"Oh, he's our Ozzie Osbourne…" Brooke began.

Willow's heart stopped. _Osbourne? _

"We used to call him Oscar, just to tease him 'cause he hates it, but then he's all like 'Just call me Ozzie, alright guys? Please? I dislike the name Oscar…way too formal for someone like me.'" Continued Brooke.

Hearing Brooke's last comment, made Willow mentally slap herself. _No way, she thought, __Oz's last name may be Osbourne, but is __not__ Oscar, that much I remember. It must be a relative or something…there could millions of other people with the last name Osbourne…I wonder why I'm thinking about this so much… _

"So we feel so bad for the dude, 'cause he's had it rough, ya know? So we're like 'Yeah, sure, whatever, no big.' And anyway, his comment 'bout Oscar being a too formal of a name for someone like him? So true…" Brooke babbled on. Then she blushed. "Sorry, I get like this sometimes. I talk nonstop."

"Don't I know it…" mumbled Zenny. 

"I heard that!" Brooke retorted, giving him a warning look. Zenny gave her an sheepish smile. 'But I like that about you…you know that." Brooke rolled her eyes. 

"Smooth one, Zennay!" remarked Viva slapping him five. 

"Ozzie's also Viva's former boyfriend. They broke up, like, 6 months ago…" Brooke then informed the group.

Viva groaned. "Jesus, Brooke, tell the whole world why don't you?!" she said, obviously a bit upset.

"And she's still hurting 'bout the whole thing." Brooke added. Brooke wasn't such a big mouth when it came to strangers, but at the moment, she was annoyed at Viva. Viva was shutting Brooke out of her life—Brooke, her best friend since they were in diapers. Viva wouldn't even give details behind her and Ozzie anymore, much less their break-up. And Viva's silence was hurting Brooke. 

Viva mumbled something like, "Don't remind me…" as she looked away from everyone's stares.

_Flashback_

"Hey V…" Ozzie greeted Viva. 

"Hey!" Viva greeted her boyfriend excitedly. "Where've ya been? I've missed you." She tried to kiss Ozzie, but he moved away. Viva frowned in confusion. '"Something wrong, Ozzie?"

"We need to talk, Viva…" was his answer. He led her to a nearby couch. 

"Well? Talk. What's your news?" Viva murmured, expecting the worst. 

"I think we should break up." He said gently, as though saying it like that would make it hurt less.

Viva avoided his eyes. "I was afraid of that…" she mumbled. She could feel herself tearing. "So what's your reason?"

Ozzie, instead of answering, uttered that words, "I'm sorry, Viva…"

"What's your reason, Oz?" Viva repeated again, this time raising her voice, making it more stern, and using Ozzie's actual name. 

Oz didn't say anything. And he didn't have to…Viva already knew his answer, already.

"It's that girl, isn't it? The redhead you left behind your old town…the one who you can never seem to stop thinking about…it's her, isn't it?" Viva spoke, in a less harsh tone. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

Ozzie again, didn't say anything. 

"Answer me, Oz!! Answer me!! I have the goddamn right, you know!!" Viva yelled. Tears were streaming down her face now. She didn't mean to yell, but she wanted to know if it was his reason for sure, damn it!

Ozzie flinched at Viva's words. He nodded, "Yeah…" he answered weakly.

Viva sniffed. "I knew…I knew it! All this time…I saw it in your eyes…sometimes when you'd look at me, you'd have this look in your eyes as if you wished I were someone else. And sometimes when you'd space out, and I so knew that you were thinking of her…I refused to believe it though, to ask you about it…'cause I was afraid what your answer would be."

Oz, for once, didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something, though. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"Yeah, so am I…" Viva then shifted her gaze away from the floor to Oz. She gave him a quick hug, and let go, smiling. "Hey, it was fun, Ozzie." Viva kissed him on the cheek. She got up, about to leave the room, but before she exited the door, she told him, "See you later…remember practice is in two hours. Don't be late." Viva said this to him, signaling they were still friends, and Ozzie, no matter how much he'd struggle, couldn't break off that friendship.

Not that Oz would want to or do so. 

                  _End of Flashback_

"Hey guys, I'll catch ya'll later. I got some business to attend to…" Viva said, all of a sudden. A moment before, she was in the Twilight Zone, reminiscing Ozzie's break up with her. 

"Okay…be careful…and come back soon!" Commented a concerned, Brooke.

Viva rolled her eyes. "Please, Brooke, I'm not a child…"

And with that, Viva left to find her unique friend, Ozzie. 


	2. Don't Shuttup On My Behalf

Author's Notes: Here's chapter 2!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!! J relli appreciate it… * sigh * I miss Seth Green…

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of BtVS—except for my own OC's. An I do not own any of the songs in this fanficcie…

R/R!!!!! …thanks for the reviews, in advance.

The Weeping Willow, Ozzie Osbourne, and Viva Forever 

**Chapter 2: _"Don't Shut Up On My Behalf." _**

When Viva finally found Ozzie, he was seated at a table, far off from where everybody else was, and was humming a tune from Elvis Presley. Ozzie was wearing Viva's favorite bandana. A gray one that Viva's younger brother, Miguel, gave her before she left New York to travel the world. 

Viva's brother was handicapped. 11-years old, Miguel had an accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down. Now, he was 13, turning 14, and Viva and Miguel was as close as they were when Miguel was a baby. Before his accident, Miguel was very active boy, a bit arrogant and sort of bossy—much like Viva herself--but at the same time, he was generous, helpful, and honest. And his accident? Only made her little brother stronger. And as young as he may be, and annoying at times, Viva loved her brother very much—and it wasn't just unconditional love. Miguel felt the same way towards Viva, for obvious reasons: her rebelliousness, sincerity, humor, and talent. [A/N this is not incest, ppl…] Hence, the reason why Viva treasured the bandana like most people would treasure jewels and money. 

                  Anyway, Ozzie had wanted to borrow the bandana because, 'People that knew me from here, knew I **never** would've worn a bandana…well, almost never.' Ozzie had explained. Somehow, that had made Viva smile a bit. One thing about Ozzie, he always knew how to make a girl smile. And seeing Ozzie Osbourne hunched over at an isolated table, drinking his Cola, wearing her bandana, and humming a tune from Elvis Presley, certainly brightened up Viva's face.

                  Viva tapped Ozzie on the head. "Hello, stranger." He greeted, when he looked up. 

 "Likewise," she said in reply, sitting down in a chair across from Ozzie. 

Ozzie was obviously was not Ozzie's actual name, but Oz felt he needed a change. Daniel Osbourne was still his legal name, but he took Ozzie Osbourne as, like, a pen name. It was true that Brooke and Viva had teased him calling Oscar, since Ozzie was a nickname from Oscar. But they stopped when Oz exasperatedly asked them not to. 'Way to formal. Doesn't fit me. Please don't call me that.' Were his exact words.  

"I saw Buffy, Xander, and all the rest of them, a few minutes ago…" Viva remarked.

"That's nice." Ozzie said. His face and tone was something Viva could not interpret.

"Yup, and they sure are nice, too." 

"Yeah I know," was the only reply.

"Hey, Xander and you are good friends, right?" Viva questioned, reaching for his drink. …What? She was thirsty.

"Yeah, pretty much…he's the only one from the town, excluding my relatives, that I actually kept in touch with." Ozzie answered.

Viva nodded, but said nothing. 

"Are you going to tell me why you asked?" Ozzie then said. 

""Just wondering…" Viva told him, shrugging. "When Zenny, Brookie, and I introduced ourselves, Xander had said 'hey, you look familiar.' But he let it go." Viva paused, thinking. "You told us about him?" she questioned. 

Ozzie nodded. "He probably didn't remember…he might've thought the people in our band were named Eva, Lenny, Cookie, and Shirley. Xander has a very complex mind."

"So I've noticed…" Viva said. "But he should've figured out we were the band you were with all this time when I mentioned you as Ozzie."

Ozzie shrugged, this time. "He probably didn't want to blow my cover or something."

"Ooh…okay." Viva said. 

"Did any of the others question it?" Ozzie said, after a short pause.

"Question what?" Viva asked.

"The whole Ozzie ordeal."

Viva shook her head. "No…if they suspected, they didn't say."

Ozzie nodded knowingly. "That means they either think so, but chose not to ask, or they just assumed I was a relative or someone totally different from the Oz they know." 

"Mmmhmm…" agreed Viva.

                  "By the way, can I have my bandana back? Nothing personal, of course, but you know they gonna see you eventually. You're not the most easiest person to miss. Even with the bandana on." Remarked Viva.

Ozzie looked up at her, a bit hurt. "Gee, thanks." He was referring to Viva's comment about not being the most easiest person to miss. 

Viva realized her mistake. "Ohmigosh! Sorry…that came out the wrong way…I meant that they're bound to see you 'cuz you're sorta noticeable." She clarified. 

Ozzie only nodded, handing her back the bandana. 

"Thanks…" she said, as she put it in her pocket. 

Ozzie shook his head at Viva's words. "Think nothing of it…its yours, anyway. Thank **you**, Viva, for letting me borrow it." 

Viva smiled, thinking to herself, _That Ozzie Osbourne…always knowing what to say…well, almost._

Viva then noticed The Dingoes were packing up already. "What's up with that?" Viva pondered aloud, nodding towards the band. "Done already?"

"Apparently," was Ozzie reply, after turning to see the same scene Viva was looking at.

"But they've only one played on set!"

Ozzie shrugged. "'Don't know…my best guess is that they're not getting much good feedback, so disheartened, they've decided to call it a night."

Viva's expression turned from confused to sympathetic. "Oh, how sad…" 

It was moments like those that Oz couldn't help but think of Willow. In many ways, Viva was a lot like her, and in many other ways, she wasn't. That's why Ozzie had started really liking Viva in the first place. Yeah, he was attracted to her at first, because she was beautiful in her special way, but it was her mix of being like Willow and not being like Willow that had interested him the most. Being with Viva made Ozzie remember the good moments he had with Willow, making him smile. And not being like Willow, Viva also cheered him up, making him feel as though he was finally moving on. But then, Oz knew he wasn't really. He was merely using Viva, and it made him feel more ashamed. He knew he had to break it off with Viva for Viva's sake and his.

Ozzie mentally brushed off his thoughts, and turned his attention back to Viva. He shrugged again, "It's life…"  

"Yeah, I know, which makes it even sadder." Viva told him. 

                  But Viva soon forgot the whole ordeal, when the DJ, who had taken the role as entertainer, played one of Viva's favorite songs, Troubles by Alicia Keys. 

"Dance with me!" exclaimed Viva, grabbing Ozzie's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.****

"Um…" was all Ozzie could say when they reached the dance floor. 

"Oh please, Ozzie…don't turn all "shy guy" on me…you can dance! I've seen you—and more than once, too…" Viva remarked.

Ozzie still looked a bit hesitant and his standing there, motionless.

"What's this? Ozzie Osbourne is embarrassed?!" Viva said, mockery dripping form her voice.

"Well, maybe I am…I'm human too, ya know." Ozzie answered.

Viva shut herself up for a moment. She knew Ozzie was thinking about his werewolf side. He could keep control of his animal side, of course, but Viva knew it still hurt Ozzie about his curse…it was the reason why he had left Willow and the reason why she wouldn't take him back.

Viva sighed in defeat. "Fine…I'll find someone else to bother…"

But Ozzie grabbed her wrist be fore she left. "You know, you're getting **way** to convincing." He said to her, placing his arms around her.

"Well, **duh**!" Viva said back jokingly, with a smile.

                  The song was pretty much a mellow song, so Ozzie and Viva were dancing slowly. 

Viva had caught a glimpse if Willow, Buffy, and the typical gang nearby. She didn't realize that the area those people were at were so close to where she and Ozzie were standing. 

Viva was trying to decide whether or not to tell Ozzie, 'cuz he obviously didn't notice. 

"Guess who's nearby," Viva finally murmured to him, nodding towards the group.

Ozzie turned his head to where Viva was gesturing. "The irony…" he uttered. "Hey, is that Zenny and Brooke over there?" Ozzie added, noticing his two band mates.

Viva nodded. "Yep."

"Oh…should I be afraid right about now?" Ozzie commented, knowing that Brooke talked a lot. 

Viva laughed, knowing what he meant. "Yeah, probably…Brooke had already blurted out before that we used to date."

"Oh really…"

                  Again, Viva nodded, "Yep." Viva was quiet for a moment, before she asked, "Wanna go over?"

Ozzie looked a bit shocked at Viva's sudden question. "No, not especially…" He answered truthfully.

"Oh, c'mon, Ozzie!! Is that what you're gonna do all the while we're here in Sunnydale? **Run**?" Viva exclaimed. She was doing her best encourage her friend to meet with his old friends, especially his old girlfriend. She could tell Ozzie missed her very much even after all this time, and seeing Willow, just might be what Ozzie needed.

Ozzie shrugged. "It works for me…" 

Viva gave him a hard look. "Don't be a smart ass…" she told him. The in a more gentle tone, she said, "This will be good for you, Ozzie…"

"And just how do you know that?" Ozzie inquired.

"Because I've got my share of premonitions and my female intuition superior to all others," was Viva's answer. 

After a short moment of silence, Ozzie sighed. "Yes, oh might one…"

Viva's face broke into a grin. "Really? You'll go?"

Ozzie nodded. "Yeah."

Viva squealed enthusiastically and lunged at Ozzie to give him a hug. "Lemme the lead way…and you better not chicken out! Or I'll inflict physical pain on your body." She told him, while entwining his arm around her own. 

"No worries. I won't. Not with that promise." Ozzie assured her, his last comment referring to Viva's threat.

Viva was still smiling. "Good…hey, I'm getting really good at this persuading/reasoning thing." 

"Yeah, I know." Ozzie agreed. "Maybe a bit **too** much…"

Viva lightly bopped Ozzie's on the arm. "Ouch…control your strength, woman!" he said. Viva burst out laughing.

                  Upon getting there, Viva had let go of Ozzie's arm. Ozzie was still nervous about the whole thing of meeting up again with Willow, so he sorta hung back, behind Viva. But Ozzie was not aobut to break his promise—he was gonna stay, even if he was unsure about the whole ordeal.

"Hey people, ya'll miss me?" Viva greeted the group.

"Not much." Brooke replied, smirking playfully.

Viva stuck out her tongue at her friend. A very childish gesture, true, but Viva didn't care. Sometimes she missed her childhood so much, that she'd develop a habit of acting a little childish. It cheered her up, in a way, whenever she was down: wishing for a new life, or rather, a different destiny. 

Viva turned to Ozzie, from behind. "I've brought a friend…" she told the others, as she gestured Ozzie to come closer. "Meet Ozzie."

It was then that silence filled the room. 

Ozzie was the first to break the silence. He said to them, "Well, don't shut up on my behalf. How are you all doing?"


	3. I'm A Vampire Slayer

Author's Notes: very short chapter, but trust me, chapter 4 will be LONG.

Disclaimer: I do not the characters of BtVS—except for my own OC's. An I do not own any of the songs in this fanficcie…

R/R!!! (pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!)

The Weeping Willow, Ozzie Osbourne, and Viva Forever

Chapter 3: _"I'm A Vampire Slayer."_

                  "Hey, Oz-man…" Xander said to his friend, doing a special handshake. "Welcome back to Hellmouth…we've missed ya!" Xander told Oz, sincerely.

 "Same here…" Ozzie said.

Xander then turned to Zenny. "See? I knew your names were familiar." 

Anya rolled her eyes. "Surrre you did, sweetie…"

"What? I did!" Xander told everyone, defensively.

When Ozzie and Viva got settled down in seats and the whole crew and Ozzie exchanged hello's, Xander asked, "So what brings you to Sunnydale, again, Oz?"

"Me and the Afterglows—I'm sure Brooke and Zenny already told you all 'bout the band—have a gig here tomorrow night." 

"Cool…" Anya said. "Can't wait to see you guys perform."

"And we can't wait to get up there tomorrow night." Remarked Viva. "One thing 'bout performing, it's like a rush…I love it!"

                  "By the way, where's Dawn?"  Ozzie questioned, looking around. He just realized Dawn wasn't with the Buffy and the other Slayerettes.

"She's hanging out with her friends." Xander answered, nodding towards where Dawn was laughing and dancing with her friends.

"What's with the video camera, mate?" Spike inquired, focusing his question towards Zenny, who was a videotaping.

Zenny simply shrugged, while Brooke told Spike, "It's his hobby."

Zenny removed the eyepiece away from his face to look at Spike. The he looked back into his camera and said, "Looks like we have a vampire in our midst." He murmured aloud.

This of course, had made everyone alert. 

Viva narrowed her eyes, looking at Spike, suspiciously. "You're a vampire?"

Spike frowned. Regardless of the warning looks Buffy was giving him, he told Viva, "Yeah so what if I am?"  

"Well, I guess I'll just have to stick a wooden stake up your ass, and send you to hell—especially since I don't like that attitude of yours." Was Viva's response. 

The Slayerettes, excluding Xander—he seemed to know already of Viva's secret—all gaped at Viva, surprised.

"And just role are you entitled to, to be hunting down vampires." Buffy inquired.

"You mean you don't know?" Viva asked, confused. She thought for sure Buffy would know.

"If she did know, she wouldn't have asked, now would she?" Spike pointed out.

Viva ignored the pale blonde. "I'm a vampire slayer."


End file.
